Night Life
by Sweetest-Sammy
Summary: Sequel to Home Life, read that first. Warnings for abused Reid, fluffiness, unusually long authors notes. You don't have to read those though.
1. Dreams

**_Well I promised and here it is, once again thanks go to Shadowmayne for her incessant nagging. I'm sorry it's so short and disjointed and probably kinda crappy but I was working under pressure and it's just an intro to the actual story. Which will involve large amounts of Reid torture, memories of Reid torture and fluffiness without actually resolving anything. Except possibly Tyler's issues. We'll see. No go ahead and read._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them, if you sue me I will be forced to stop writing and my reviewers will kill you all! Mwahahaha _**

_**Warnings: Abuse of Reid, neglect of Tyler, Reid's memories of abuse and general fluffiness, light slash.

* * *

**_Tyler opened the cupboard and sighed. The doctor had been extremely helpful and had easily swallowed the quickly concocted story of anorexia then a dangerous car accident. He was probably glad to avoid a police investigation, miles of red tape and mountains of paperwork. But he had given Tyler a list of foods it would be safe for Reid to eat, ones that he would be able to keep down, which wouldn't damage the lining of his stomach. He glanced at the list once more then pulled a box of oats off the shelf. Porridge was wearing very thin.

Reid had been telling him about his life over the past few years. The doctor had said talking about the trauma of the 'car accident' would help. And more than anything Tyler wanted to help Reid. It still made him sick to think of how little he'd done or even noticed the pain Reid was in over the course of these stories. It hurt even more to watch the blonde telling them. He sat and stared at the wall, his voice soft and monotonous. It was almost as if he entered a trance in which they didn't affect him. It was frightening what had happened to the usually loud and vibrant boy. One of Reid's stories came back to him as he watched the bowl of water and oats spin in the microwave. Reid hadn't really talked about anything his Stepfather had said to him and Tyler hadn't pressed him for details. But the youngest brother was scared by his apparent acceptance of the things he was able to talk about.

"Sometimes I didn't have any food for days. I'd hear _Him_ downstairs and I knew that however strong my hunger was, my fear was stronger. But probably once a week I'd hear the car start and then I'd go downstairs as quietly as I possibly could because I knew if _He_ caught me I wouldn't have enough strength to get away. Sometimes I was lucky and there would be enough food for me to take some back up to my room. But a couple of times there wasn't. I couldn't even take a little because the first time I took some and he noticed…" Here he trailed off for a moment before continuing.

"Sometimes _He_ would catch me anyway. Sometimes I just couldn't keep the food down and it was all wasted. Towards the end it got really bad, I don't know how long it'd been since I ate, the days started to blend together after a while." Tyler had just nodded, struck dumb, but this apparently had been the right thing. Reid had just nodded back to him and the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. Not his old smirk, just a nervous flicker, but at least it was there. Tyler had quickly learned that he shouldn't ask too many questions or Reid would close off and unobtrusively fend off his questions and that was it for the day, sometimes longer. He pulled the bowl out of the microwave, turned around and almost threw the steaming porridge all over the kitchen.

Reid was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the table, his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes fixed on Tyler's every move. He had been staying here for over a week and he still followed Tyler around, watching him like a lost puppy. He couldn't bear the pain in his friend's eyes. If he ever got his hands on that man he would not be held responsible for his actions. Reid, he reminded himself, that was what mattered now, making sure Reid got better. Making sure none of his anger was showing on his face he divided the porridge into two bowls and placed one before his friend.

"Go on." He encouraged in the voice he would use with injured animals. Or at least he imagined he would. Even being the adorable baby of the covenant he'd never had the opportunity to nurse wild creatures back to health. Except perhaps now. The look in Reid's eyes constantly reminded him of the deer up in the forests. Poised for flight. "Eat up." It wasn't the words that mattered here. It was the tone of voice.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, still keeping his voice gentle. Reid looked at him with those dark eyes. He leant across the table and was somewhat hurt when Reid leant back away from him. He didn't think the boy was even aware of it, but when he wasn't asleep or otherwise distracted he avoided physical contact of all kinds. Tyler assured himself it was just another effect of the abuse, it would pass given time. He tried not to think about how upset it made him. He sat back and Reid settled more comfortably again.

"Did you have another dream?" Reid nodded abruptly, his eyes fixed on his spoon, gently turning in his porridge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tyler asked, reminding himself to take it slowly, just on step at a time. Reid shrugged, holding his head on one side, close to his shoulder.

"What was it about?" Tyler asked, accepting that this was one of those conversations where he would have to work hard to get Reid to talk and hope he didn't push too far.

"_Him_." The whisper was so soft Tyler almost missed it and had to fight the automatic reaction to lean forward.

"What happened in your dream?"

* * *

**_Ok, well there you go, love it? Hate it? Let me know. Also feel free to let me know what you want to see in future chapters because although I have a vague outline I'm always open to suggestion. I work for my reviewers. So review!_**


	2. Truth

**_Hmmm, this series seems to make everyone want to hug Reid…isn't that why you're all reading in the first place?_**

**_As usual read it then tell me what you think. I was kinda disappointed, only my old faithful readers are reviewing now. Come on everyone. Tell me what you think and I mean everyone who's reading this. Come on, it doesn't take that long! Once again a big thank you to Shadowmayne! -runs off with fingers held like gun singing the Mission Impossible- (don't worry, I'm not crazy!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them, you don't sue me, I will be able to keep writing and won't lose my pinky and you won't lose your life so we'll all be happy.

* * *

_**Caleb pulled up in front of the house. He sighed. He was inexplicably nervous about this. He wasn't sure why but it felt like he was invading something private in Reid's life. He stared at the doorknocker willing himself to touch it.

_It's my job to protect them. I have the power and I'm the oldest._ He raised his hand and paused with it over the knocker. But maybe he doesn't want me prying.

No.

Still unconvinced, he lifted the knocker and let it fall on the metal. Tyler answered the door almost immediately and Caleb smiled at him.

"Hey, I was just going into town and wondered if Reid wanted to come." Tyler looked at him suspiciously then nodded abruptly.

"I'll ask him." He disappeared back inside the house and Caleb could hear a hurried conversation. Then Reid appeared in the door way, pulling on a coat.

"No, it's okay. I want to go." With that he pushed the door shut behind him. For a moment they simply stood. Reid with his back against the door, staring up at Caleb while Caleb stood at the top of the steps, looking down a little into Reid's face. He really looked quite badly hurt. Cuts and bruises marred his unusually pale skin. His face was thinner than it had been but it was the eyes that really caught Caleb's attention. So different from the cheerful eyes of the Reid Garwin he knew. There were some similarities but these ones were so much darker, afraid.

"So are we going to drive or are we going to stay in this lovely little pose for a while longer?" A grin split the thin face and Caleb smiled back. It wasn't the Reid he knew but it was closer than the burnt out wreck, which had taken over his body and destroyed it. They drove in silence for a long time. Every time Caleb looked over at Reid to say anything he had his eyes closed. He took this as a bad sign and would close his mouth and turn back to driving. The thirteenth time he did it Reid spoke without opening his eyes.

"Just say it." Caleb drove in silence for another few miles, not to be outdone. Then casually found his opening line.

"Those cuts you got from your accident were awfully neat." He kept his eyes fixed on the road as he waited for the response. A sigh from beside him broke the silence for a minute before it faded and once again a blanket fell over them.

"It wasn't an accident." Caleb almost didn't catch the words, so softly were they spoken. Then it took a moment for them to sink in. Once they had he glanced across at Reid, who still hadn't opened his eyes. The sunlight and shade played in random patterns across his face, making odd arrangements with the cuts and bruises visible. He looked even worse with his eyes closed, as if he were dying. The story came out as they drove along country highways, alone with the trees. Caleb listened as Reid told in a soft voice. He skipped details and whole chunks seemed to be missing.

Caleb almost crashed the car when he heard about the attempted suicide and Tyler's rescue. Whatever explanation he had been expecting it hadn't been this. And so the two friends drove through the clear day, their lives now pulled yet closer together by the web of pain and deceit which had held them apart for so long.

* * *

Tyler pace worriedly in front of the door. He felt a little guilty for doing so. It wasn't as if Reid belonged to him. The blonde was not obliged to him in any way. That much was obvious. If he did, or was, he would have told Tyler months ago. He wouldn't have suffered in silence while the other sons did nothing. Reid wasn't beholden to anyone. Thinking about what had happened with the last person he was beholden to made Tyler's blood boil. It was a prime example why the Garwin boy couldn't be expected to trust a single individually at all deeply.

Still. It hurt how readily Reid had bounded down the stairs at Caleb's beck and call. Tyler tried not to think about how much his chest was aching as he remembered the light in the boys expression. It wasn't the old Reid, but it also wasn't the wreck he'd been dealing with for weeks. That just Caleb's name and interest could spark such a reaction...

His rubbed his knuckles against his head and sighed. Not any of his business, remember. If Reid wanted to talk to Caleb then that was the most important thing. If Reid wanted Caleb's help then it shouldn't matter to Tyler as long as he was getting help.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Come on, review and tell me. THIS MEANS YOU! Even if you're reading this ages after the story's finished I still want to hear what you think._**

**_Sammy_**


	3. Trouble

**_I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to take this long. It's just that I've been busy and stuff really piled up. Plus this chapter has been giving me trouble. So here's an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. As always, reviews are wanted._**

**_Disclaimer: the only payment I get for this is reviews and thus people should review and tell me what they thought._**

**_Also, this chapter goes out to my lovely big sister Shadowmayne, who is sick at the moment not to mention being the best big sister in the world (she knows why) and as always for nagging me until I update.

* * *

_**Tyler watched from under heavy lids as the golden line tracked its way slowly up the wall. It had been his idea to bring Reid back to the dorms before they became overcrowded with the start of term. It had been a good one. At least from the perspective that, if Reid was going to insist on attending school and refuse to talk to the authorities, it was better that they got this stage over with sooner rather than later. The move away from the security of the house seemed to have undone any and all perceivable improvement in Reid's condition. He had spent the whole night thrashing in his blankets, whimpering, tears pouring down his cheeks as he convulsed and, on a few occasions towards the very early morning, screamed.

Tyler wasn't sure if either of them had gotten any rest as he hauled himself out of bed. Convincing his body that it wasn't allowed to go back to bed he blearily stumbled through the icy air over to his suitcase. There hadn't been any time to unpack last night and so after a fruitless hunt for coffee he decided a shower would have to do. Grabbing his stuff, he pulled open the door, a quick glance back at Reid, who had fallen deeply into sleep at around four that morning reassured him that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He shut the door quietly behind him and padded gently through the even icier halls towards the showers.

Once there he warmed himself under the hot water, grateful for the hundreds of dollars spent on pipe restorations. Done, he climbed out and dressed, to find the room not as unoccupied as he had thought. Reid sat huddled in one corner, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were dark and he was shuddering, still wearing only the boxer shorts and shirt he had worn to bed. In this light, with so much of his skin exposed, more than Tyler had seen in the whole time Reid had been staying with him, it was clearer just how bad the abuse Reid had suffered had been.

His left arm was mottled to the shoulder with various bruises and healing cuts with one crimson streak running the length of his forearm. His other arm and both of his legs were pale and looked smooth, as if skin had been taken off. Some research and careful interrogation on his part had hinted at burns, relatively new, probably received over the last course of holidays. He had never noticed them while swimming, at least beyond anything Reid could attribute to his various accidents. But then the two of them had always spent any time out of the pool watching the girls or plotting horrible tricks to play on Aaron and once in the pool anything could be attributed to reflections on the water or allergic reactions to chlorine. In hindsight it was a very clever ploy, clearly well thought out. It didn't make him feel any better though.

He very carefully turned his back, walked over to his clothes, trying desperately not to make any sudden movements, and put them on. That done he turned back to his friend. Reid hadn't moved but his eyes were still focussed on Tyler's. There was a lost look on his face and Tyler realised he had probably woken up when Tyler left, perhaps even been awake before him. He had trained himself over the past few weeks to notice Reid's little tricks. But last night, really just very early this morning, he had been so tired hat he wouldn't have noticed if Reid had been faking sleep. He felt guilt wash over him, suddenly making him crave another shower. He resisted the urge to throw himself back under the burning water, to purge this feeling from his body.

He crouched down in front of Reid and slowly extended his hand. For a minute the blonde cringed, pushing himself farther away from Tyler and into the corner. But as Tyler crouched there patiently, feeling water from the condensed steam soaking through his socks, his eyes fixed on Reid's. Slowly a look of realisation dawned on Reid's face and he stretched his hand out towards Tyler's, placing it after hesitation across his friends calloused palm. Tyler gently folded his own hand around it, not trapping it but making sure the contact was felt. A look of hope crossed Reid's face and Tyler felt a grin split his own face as Reid squeezed his hand back.

"Well isn't this sweet." A voice drawled from the door. Carefully shifting his weight to his free hand Tyler turned to look over his shoulder towards the voice. He almost groaned, but restrained himself, for fear of startling Reid. Aaron stood in the doorway, greasy hair falling over one eye as leaned against the frame.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I'll just come back later." He laughed nastily but made no move to leave. Tyler pulled Reid to his feet and walked towards the door, hoping Aaron would have the sense to move or he would move him. Caleb be damned. But the attack took place from an unexpected flank. Aaron darted past Tyler and before he could do anything Aaron had taken a swing at Reid, who fell hard, his hand wrenched from Tyler's as he fell.

Aaron hesitated a moment, obviously wondering why Reid, who usually landed the first blow, had gone down so easily. Then he seemed to come to his usual cowardly self, he aimed a kick at Reid's side and Reid curled up, his blonde hair already flat to his skull. Tyler could see the bruises and scars showing through in the instant before Caleb and Pogue both slammed into Aaron from behind, dragging him off Reid a throwing him to the ground.

Released from his instant of panic Tyler ignored his two friends where they were standing over the incoherent pile that was Aaron. Instead he crouched beside Reid afraid to touch him and cause any further damage.

"Reid?" He peered into his friend's eyes. He risked laying a hand on Reid's back, alarmed by the ribs he felt through the skin, but Reid seemed unaware of the contact as he stared blankly off into the distance. Tyler waved a hand in front of his eyes, eliciting no response. He quickly pulled his friend up, slinging his arm around his own shoulders he guided Reid past the now unconscious Aaron and their friends and back towards their dorms.

* * *

**_Ok, once again very sorry. More stories of Reid abuse next chapter. Until then tell me what you think. –nods-_**

**_Sammy_**


	4. Panic

**_Aha! I have an excuse for Tyler moving Reid. My reasoning is that Tyler doesn't know much about abuse victims, having never thought Reid had been abused and only having found out recently he hasn't had much time to do research and so has been learning on the go. He also had to move Reid and thought it would probably be better to do it before everyone else was there to ask questions. And anyway, the school is probably fairly familiar to Reid as well. Just answering a question/pint raised by UraniaChang._**

**_And snaps for exitlight for recognising what was happening to Reid. I'm glad I got my point across so well.  
_**

**_Does this story make everyone want to hug Reid after reading it? Seriously?_**

**_Anyway: read and review guys.

* * *

_**Tyler carefully helped Reid back across to their dorms, stumbling occasionally on the slick tiles The sun was now fully above the horizon but the buildings cast odd shadows across the hallway windows and Tyler could feel Reid shivering through the thin material of his shirt. He'd added his jacket to the boys ensemble but worried that it wasn't enough to keep him warm. They reached the dorms at last and Tyler carefully pushed the door to the main dorms open, keeping one arm around Reid's waist. Suddenly he felt the slow steady rate of Reid's breathing increase, he looked into his friends face.

Reid's eyes were still unfocussed, staring blankly through the opposite wall, but they had widened somewhat. His slack expression remained the same otherwise. Tyler hurried Reid up the stairs, having little difficulty manoeuvring the totally submissive boy. He could feel Reid losing, or perhaps surrendering, control of his body. He began to take more and more of his friend's weight and by the time he reached their room on the third floor he was almost carrying Reid.

He nudged the door open with his foot, glad that Reid had not thought to lock it behind him, and dragged his friend across the threshold. He carefully lay Reid down on the bed before moving back over to close the door. Just as he was pushing it heavy pounding in the stairwell announced Caleb and Pouge's arrival. They paused at the door, both panting slightly and Tyler opened the door wider, silently inviting them in. They both came past him with nods and grave looks. Caleb leant against the wall while Pouge went straight to the bed where Reid lay. Tyler glanced at Caleb who smiled reassuringly at him,

"I told Pogue, he has some experience with medical conditions." Tyler nodded, currently too grateful for this unexpected boon to question it. The two boys watched Pouge check Reid's pulse and breathing with amazing efficiency. Tyler himself hadn't thought to check any such things, a state of panic had kept him going from the bathroom back to his dorm but he hadn't considered what he intended to do afterwards. Pouge eventually stood up with a sigh. Not knowing what that could mean Tyler started forwards eagerly.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Caleb sighed and Tyler felt the panic rise again. He quickly moved over to the bed and sat down on it. He could hear Caleb and Pouge talking over his head but wasn't really paying attention.

He had put Reid on his bed, the central part of his mind pointed out, trying desperately to drown out the screaming and terror that was leaking in from the outer regions. He wasn't sure why he'd done that, it wasn't like either of the beds was far from the door, in fact the room was pitifully small. Maybe it was just habit, he went to his bed, not Reid's.

Caleb walked over. He could tell it was Caleb because Pouge's boots were so much more scuffed from the ridiculous tricks he pulled on his bike. He watched the shiny boots, poking out from under the worn jeans, make their way into his vision and stop, only inches from his own bare toes. He wiggled his toes, not wanting to look up at Caleb. Instead Caleb crouched down, bringing his face into Tyler's line of sight and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Tyler," It wasn't an accusation but Tyler flinched anyway, he closed his eyes, anything not to look into those eyes, dark not with power or anger, but sorrow.

"Tyler we don't know what's wrong with him. But we need to find out, can you tell us what's been happenings since he came to stay with you." Caleb spoke gently and softly, like he was talking to a small child or a frightened animal.

"He's…He's been having dreams." Tyler's voice was so soft he could barely hear it himself, but Caleb just nodded at him to continue. He opened his eyes and saw that Pouge's scuffed boots had brought him closer too.

"He keeps having nightmares. And I thought maybe if I brought him back here early it would be ok. That maybe he'd have time to get used to the school grounds again." Caleb nodded and stood up.

"You did the right thing Baby Brother." Tyler finally found the courage to look up. Pouge and Caleb were both watching him.

"His vitals are all stable." Pouge told him, his voice rough with emotion.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not responding to anything. Maybe we should get him to the hospital." Tyler put his head in his hands and shook it slowly.

"He didn't want anyone to know what had happened with his step father…" He trailed off as Caleb put a hand on his shoulder.

"We could tell them we don't know what caused it, then see what Reid wants when he wakes up." Tyler considered this then nodded. What they were saying made sense. He didn't want to reduce Reid back to the wreck he had been when he'd first come to stay with Tyler but then again he didn't particularly want his friend to remain this empty shell. If they took him to the hospital, though they risked breaking what little of the old Reid Tyler had managed to put together over the past few weeks, it would be worth it to at least have Reid respond to something.

He nodded once more, decisively this time, and stood up. With Pouge and Caleb's help it was much easier to get Reid dressed, back down the stairs and across the lawn, this time in a different direction. They loaded him into Tyler's car and Caleb took the keys from Tyler's unresisting hands. He and Pouge strapped themselves into the front while Tyler climbed into the back, carefully taking Reid's head in his lap. He did his best to hold his friend still as they drove towards the hospital. He looked into his glazed eyes and hoped that Reid would get better. He would never tell any of them this but it terrified him. It terrified him to see his best friend brought so low by such a man. The great Reid Garwin meant the world to Tyler and suddenly Tyler's world didn't seem so strong anymore.

* * *

**_Hmmmm, that came out differently to how I expected. And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. SO review and tell me what you think._**

**_Also I have another question. I have two ways for this story to go and whichever one I don't use I will make into a sequel. However, I want your opinions._**

**_Option one is to have Reid lose his memory, to deal with his stepfather and bring our favourite bad guy back all in one nifty little package._**

**_Option two is to have a story filled with lots of issues, for Tyler and Reid, and have Reid come to terms with himself and witch hunters before facing his stepfather._**

**_Alternately I could kill Reid off in either story. The choice is yours. Choose carefully._**

**_Send me your reviews and sympathy! I am at home sick and thus updating this on my mother's laptop as I can't actually get up. I caught this bug from my delightful sister who caught it from one of our friends. Then again I guess it's good for you because it means I'm updating. So now that I've given you lots of things to talk about in your reviews I expect you all to review, mwahahahahaha. Ok, fever addled brain, not my fault._**

_Sammy_


	5. Hospital

**_Welcome to option two. It was the original plan for this story and apparently everyone is keen to keep it that way. But fear not option one'rs, we shall see what I can do with that for the sequel. Mwahahaha._**

**_Ok, seriously. I'm sorry this has taken so long but things have been rather hectic. Debating Championships, being dumped and school work have all gotten in my way but I have finally found time to update. Read and review my friends.

* * *

_**Reid blinked. The room was very pale. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and a strange beeping in his ears. He sat up slowly, noting that the usually sharp pain from his various injuries was only a dull throbbing. He lay back, letting the pillows, encased in white linen, support him. He knew from experience not to force the memories, they had to come back of their own accord. Tyler. The blood. The weeks spent in the safety of Tyler's house. Then, the school. Waking up to find Tyler gone had panicked him, he had followed Tyler as he went to the boys change rooms. Aaron's insult, nothing out of the ordinary. Practically a civil good morning by the standards of which they usually spoke to each other, but it had left him speechless. After that: nothing.

For a while he thought this over quietly, not wanting to react too fast. The room he was in was brightly lit and clean, from that he could assume he wasn't back in his own private piece of hell, so he was safe. At least for now. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he fell asleep, too numb to worry that no one had come in. The next time he woke up it was almost dark.

Deep orange light was leaking in, staining the creamy curtains the colour of flames. Shadows stretched from the furniture in the room, somehow darker and more menacing. Reid shrank back into his pillows, fear filling him this time. Anything could be hiding there. His father; coming after him from beyond the grave for his weakness, his stepfather; come to take him back. Anything could be there and he would never see it.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. He was gasping for air now, it rasped in his throat, burning into his lungs and yet failing to make its way out. And then Tyler was there. Reid wasn't sure where he'd come from, perhaps he'd been sitting there the whole time or maybe he'd only just entered the room. At the moment Reid didn't care. All that mattered was that his brother was there. Tyler sat him up, one hand on his back and the other supporting his chest. His lungs, cleared as soon as his friend touched him, dragged in the air.

Soon he was breathing fine again, although he made sure to pull in as much air with each breath as he possibly could. The whole time Tyler just sat there, on the side of the bed, his eyes fixed on Reid's face.

"Are you ok now?" he asked gently. Reid nodded, not sure there was enough air in his lungs yet for talking. For that matter he wasn't sure if there'd be enough air in his lungs ever again.

Tyler smiled at him and for the first time Reid noticed the deep shadows under his friend's eyes. As Tyler leant over and flicked on a light they were thrown into sharp relief. As soon as the idea that there might be something wrong with Tyler had registered it was obvious. He sat slumped in his chair and his eyes were unfocussed, the lids drooping down as if it was too much effort to hold them fully open.

"Tyler," his voice was soft and somewhat soft, but at least it was still there. "How long have you been waiting here?" Tyler avoided his eyes.

"Since we brought you in."

"And when was that"

Tyler paused and looked at Reid, as if wondering to how much of the truth to tell him.

"About a week ago." Reid stared at his friend for a moment, touched by the level of devotion there.

He moved over in the huge bed and patted the pillows beside him. Tyler lay down on top of the covers and within moments he was deeply asleep. But Reid lay awake deep into the night considering how much his friend cared for him and how little he had noticed that in the past few years.

* * *

**_So what did you think? That chapter was meant to be more about what had happened to Reid but Reid and Tyler fluff sits just as well._**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: they will head back to Tyler's house and we will begin to see complications. Mwahahaha. Tell me what you thought and I'll try and update as soon as I can._**

**_Sammy_**


	6. Leaving

_Ok, tis fairly late at night and I'm tired, so any inconsistencies and mistakes can be blamed solely upon that._

_Other than that: this is were the trouble really starts people. Once again, focussing on Reid but dealing with another of the brother's problems at the same time. Of course, if I use those problems simply to torture and torment Reid I cannot be held at all responsible for my actions. Next story will be based solely upon Reid's issues, I swear! But until then you shall have to bear with me and enjoy a little Tyler torment along the way. Read and Review people._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them no matter how much I beg and plead. I even settle for one of them but no.

* * *

_Light was only just breaking over the horizon but Reid Garwin was already up and about.

He had been up for almost an hour and awake for another two before that. For a long time he had tried to read, but none of the books his friends had brought in appealed to him. They were all too dull or too complicated or they just didn't interest him. After about half he gave up and simply stared at the creamy ceiling of his room. After another hour and a half he was so well acquainted with the ceiling he could have drawn a map. He finally gave up on that too and got out of bed.

Showering and dressing took only moments. He still disliked the sight of his own body, bones poking through and forming odd angles beneath the bruised and scarred skin. So now he was left sitting on the tiny windowsill with a wonderful view of the car park, watching sunrise with only four hours to go until Tyler arrived. The morning air was crisp and cool, blowing in his face and he felt oddly refreshed by the day. It was a new start. While all his memories and fears hung over him, out there somewhere waiting to be faced, for the moment he was safe.

Four hours later a nervous and exhausted Tyler showed up to collect an equally jittery Reid. The hummer filled with a heavy silence as the two boys pretended to be interested in the unchanging scenery. They arrived back at the house and Tyler immediately jumped down from the car, unsure of what to do. Reid climbed down and followed him at a more sedate pace back towards the house.

On the doorstep Tyler stopped and turned to face him.

"How long is this going to keep going?"

Reid stopped and looked at his friend, a feeling of deep unease building in his chest.

"How long is what going to keep going on?"

Tyler's eyes softened and he came forward slightly.

"Reid, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Can you just accept that I want to help you and at least let me try?"

Reid tried to look away, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going and yet unable to walk away from his friend.

"You're always the one there backing me up when something goes wrong in my life. Hell you're the only one…" Tyler took a step closer and lowered his voice "you're the only one who knows about my dreams. Why can't you let me help you?"

Reid looked at his friend, disconcerted by how close he was. Tyler sighed and reached out, drawing his friend into a hug. Reid trembled sightly at the physical contact. It was one thing to cry in Tyler's arms when he was out of it as he had been at the hospital. But this was another matter. His body rebelled at the idea of having someone so close to him. Abruptly Tyler let go. A crunching sound behind Reid gave away a car as the centre of Tyler's attention.

The blonde boy turned, expecting Caleb and perhaps Pogue to be grinning and waving. Instead a sleek black town car with tinted windows had drawn up at the front of the house. The door opened and a woman in very expensive clothes climbed out. She pulled off designer sunglasses and shook out flowing red locks in the signature style of superstars everywhere. Reid took his eyes off her, puzzled, and glanced at Tyler, who was staring open mouthed.

A single incredulous word made it past the boys lips, but that was all Reid needed to understand.

"Mum?"

* * *

_So what are we thinking? We love it, we hate it, we want to rip it to shreds and erase it from our memories? Then tell me! I want to know what you think because I am writing this for you guys. Without reviewers there would be no point in writing these stories. So tell me what you think. All you have to do is press that little button, it's not like it takes that much time out of your life!_

_Sammy_


	7. Mother?

_Very well my faithful readers, here is another chapter. For those of you who are not as faithful ingratiate yourselves with me and review! Just kidding, I value you all, but I do want you to review._

_This chapter goes out to the gorgeous, wonderful, brilliant, beautiful Shadowmayne. You're the best big sister ever._

_Disclaimer: Geez, I still don't own them, wonder why that is? Maybe if I stopped torturing them.......nah.  


* * *

_Tyler soon found himself seated in the living room. A fire burned merrily to offset the heavy clouds massing outside. His mother sat opposite him, hands tightly clutching her handbag as she peered nervously around. He could hear Reid moving around upstairs and a slight cough in the next room reminded him of his fathers presence. He started to get out of his chair, looking anywhere but his mother.

"I'll go get Father." She jumped slightly and when he could finally bring himself to look at her she was staring at him with piercing blue eyes which mirrored his own.

"Please don't." Her voice was soft and gentle "I didn't come back to see him Tyler."

"Then why did you come back." It came out harsher than he had intended and he saw her flinch. She dropped her gaze, studying the carpet.

"I...I wanted to see if you wanted to come and live with me. I wanted to be a family again."

"With me but not with him?" Tyler wasn't sure what was happening. All his life he had dreamed she would come back for him and suddenly all he could find for her was anger.

"I got married again." Now her voice was stronger, he noticed the gold wedding ring on her finger, not the one from the happy, smiling photos of her that adorned the walls of his fathers room. A new one. Shinier and with more diamonds. He felt a strange loathing build up for the inanimate object. He had to concentrate to stop himself from melting it off her hand.

"To who." His voice kept getting harsher and his sentences shorter. How dare she come back like he'd wanted her to all those years? Only in all his dreams she didn't want him to go away with her, she had come back to live with them and his father was okay and everything turned out alright. How dare she come back and ruin that for him?

"A...A lawyer." This obviously wasn't going the way she has planned either. She stood up and moved towards him, arms outstretched and tears in her eyes. Tyler stepped aside abruptly and moved to the window. He stood, arms locked behind his back, staring out as the promised rain began to lash the grass. Once he had regained control of himself he turned around to find her still standing in the middle of the room, looking somewhat hopeless and lost.

"I think you should go." He said, his voice incredibly clipped and precise.

"But Tyler...My baby boy...why?" Her voice was almost a sob and Tyler turned back to the window as he answered. In truth a part of him wanted to go with her. To just let all his problems fall away and run away with her.

"Because Mother, some of us have responsibilities. I have a responsibility here. To my Father, to the Covenant and to my friends. I cannot leave with you because that would mean betraying their trust and I cannot do that." He turned around once again to find her much closer to him this time. "Goodbye Mother."

"Tyler, baby, won't you reconsider." He shook his head, ignoring the smell of her perfume as she moved closer to him, his eyes fixed somewhere above her head.

"I find myself unable to leave with you Mother." She turned and slowly made her way back across the room. Tyler could feel himself relaxing as she moved further away. She collected her bag and moved to the door, his eyes on her all the way. Though he didn't want to admit it he wasn't simply angry with her, he was also desperately curious.

"Don't worry," She announced in a somewhat trembling voice as she reached the hall, "I'll see myself out."

He watched he go and it took him only a few minutes to make his decision.

"Mother." He called, racing after her. He caught her just as she was opening the door,

"Why?" He asked, stopping slightly out of breath beside her, "Why did you leave?"

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Because I didn't want to lose you." And with that she was gone.

Tyler returned to the room and went back to the window. He watched as her car pulled away and disappeared into the rain. Even long after she had vanished from sight he remained there, staring out through the glass at the pouring rain. Eventually Reid came in.

"Tyler?" His voice was hesitant and scared but none of that got through to Tyler, too many thoughts were still running around in his head. Had he made the right choice? Had she really meant what she had said? Should he tell his father?

"Not now Reid," he snapped, not turning round. Consequently he did not see the look of sadness overtake his friends features. Didn't hear the quiet reply or the quietly shut door. All Tyler could see was a pair of brilliant blue eyes, so like his own, filled to the brim with tears.

* * *

_Ok, well there you go. What do you think? I quite liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Did you? Only one way to let me know, well, there is telepathy but it's somewhat unreliable. So review and then you can be sure I'll receive your answer. Next chapter brings Reid back into the story, just thought I'd give you guys a bit of Tyler angst first._

_Until Next Time_

_Sammy_


	8. Listen to the Rain

_Hey Guys. Sorry it's been so long. Assessment and then camp have gotten in my way, but now I'm on holidays, so hopefully I'll be a little more reliable. Anyway, this chapter kinda wrote itself, lol, tell me what you think. And looky here, another Evanescence song._

_ Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own Reid as much as I beg and plead. Neither do I own Listen to the Rain by the wonderful Amy Lee, I don't even own the voice to sing along with it sigh. I do own the three insignificant people at the end of the chapter but you'll find out about them later ;)

* * *

__Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

Reid had been waiting at the door for what felt like hours. He wanted to go in and help Tyler. He had crept back down from his room and sat on the stairs while his friend battled this ghost of his past. It had brought on a lot of unpleasant thoughts. Reid knew that he would have to face his stepfather one day, but for a long time that one day had been far away in his mind and he had thought his friends would all be there around him. But seeing Tyler like this, all closed off and alone while he fought the desire and repulsion this had brought, Reid wondered if this was how the Sons of Ipswich were supposed to fight. Alone.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)_

_Whispering secrets in vain, (listen listen)_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_

_Their story before they hit ground._

Reid ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. Within seconds he was soaked. T-shirt stuck to his arms and torso and hair hanging limply into his eyes. He looked back at the house, lit from within by a malevolent flickering light, tears mingling with rain as they ran down his face.

Tyler didn't want him. He had heard the cold voices and he had cowered into the shadows, once again locked in the violent throes of a memory. He hadn't heard the end of the argument, hadn't seen the stranger leave. But he sat in the shadows on the stairs as the memory played out in his minds eye. He remained trapped in a nightmare of his own mind until it had played out to the last crushing instant. Alone

_Please don't let go!_

_Can't we stay for awhile?_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye._

_Listen to the Rain!_

Finally, without fresh physical injury but with a fresh wound gleaming in his eyes, the clear blood of it running down his cheeks, he stood up. Though no blows had landed on his body he still stood with a stiffness, which had been absent from his steps. Leaning heavily on the rail for a moment he panted, then lifted his head and, setting his sights on the door suddenly drawing away from him, pushed out into unsupported space.

A minute stretched into eternity as he painfully made his way across the open floor to the solid support of the door frame. Alone

_Listen listen listen ... to the Rain_

_Weeping._

The blanket of silence that covered the house was briefly thrown back to show the turmoil at the heart of a young boy as Reid ran out. The door slammed shut and once again the blanket descended, hiding the truth beneath its ensnaring folds.

Reid ran out into the chilling rain, away from everything that hurt, running from pain into the arms of more pain. Alone.

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

He ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going or even what he was truly running from, he simply wanted to get away.

Completely exhausted he fell onto the roadside. His whole body shook as sobs wracked him. Finally they slowed to a light tremor and he slept. Cold and wet, out in the rain. Alone

_I stand alone in the storm._

_Suddenly sweet words take hold:_

_"Hurry!" they say, "for you haven't much time!_

_Open your eyes to the love around you;_

_You may feel you're alone,_

_But I'm here still with you._

_You can do what you dream,_

_Just remember to_

_Listen to the Rain."_

A sleek car pulled up at the side of the road just as the sun poked its head over the horizon. No other cars passed along the road at this early hour but if they had perhaps they might have noticed three youngish men with sober expressions climb out of the dark car and drag a blonde boy into the car. Had any passer by showed too much interest they would soon have learned that one thing the three efficient young men carried under their dark jackets were very well kept guns.

And so Reid was dragged off to god knows where, without anybody knowing where he was or even that he was gone. He was truly alone.

_Listen...

* * *

Well, well, well, looks like trouble. Who do you think these boys are? Where do they come from? Who do they work for? If anyone can tell me that I will be extremely surprised._

_Review for me my wonderful friends and I will do my best to update as soon as I can._

_Sammy_


	9. Searching

_Ok, hold on, before you kill me let me explain...Nope, sorry, there is no explanation I just had too much assesment and no internet while I was at the beach. But I have been unspeakably lazy and I promise it shall not happen again. I am aware that this is too short. I shall endeavour to get another chapter up tonight but I can't make any promises, I just wanted to get something up today.

* * *

_"Maybe he went for a walk." Tyler turned around and glared at Pogue. The older boy held out his hands in a gesture of apology.

"Okay, maybe not."

"He's been gone for over five hours, he doesn't like leaving the house for more than ten minutes! Furthermore it's raining, more than that, it's storming, he hates storms!" Tyler realised he was yelling and pacing, his arms flailing wildly about his shoulders. With some effort he stopped, breathing in quietly and carefully, lowering his arms and stilling his feet he turned to face Pogue. The two stood for some moments, staring at each other with a mix of apprehension and annoyance. Caleb stood up from the couch where he had been phoning various hospitals and friends in the area to see if Reid had taken shelter with them or been brought in injured.

"Can you two cut it out? You're not helping at all! Standing here bickering like small children is not going to help us find Reid. I want you both to apologise right now and then you're both going out to look for Reid. There's no point in all of us staying cooped up here. Maybe he's taken shelter somewhere in the open." Caleb stood glaring at them for a moment before returning to his self assigned job, leaving them to make their own peace.

Tyler broke the silence first

"I'm sorry." It took effort not to mutter and stare at his feet like a sullen child who had been forced to apologise. Pogue took his arm and led him out into the hall where their coats were hanging.

"I'm sorry too, it was a stupid thing to say. I'm just worried about him." Tyler smiled up at his burly friend.

"We all are. We'll find him." _I hope_, added a little voice in the back of his head but Tyler carefully locked that away with all the other things he didn't want to think about. Like why Reid had run off without his jacket or a word to anyone in the first place.

* * *

_There you go, finally. Review and I might be encouraged to get more up tonight._

_ As always_

_Sammy _


	10. Dark Thoughts

_-sigh- Since my sister has inconveniently gone and gotten herself a life in the form of a boyfriend I no longer have anyone to nag me in person to put up more chapters. And since I have so much to do I get distracted easily. It is now officially your job more than ever before to review reminding me to update. I'm serious people. If you feel it's been too long feel free to PM me also._

_So anyways. I've been re-reading my old stories having just found the notebook, which reminds me of exactly where I was going with this story. So I've decided that in addition to actually putting in effort at school this year I shall do my best to put something on fanfic every week. And since I get such a response from the Covenant crowd you guys will probably be getting most of the stuff (for those of you who watch Supernatural, are fans of Elfen Lied or have read Artemis Fowl go read my fics for those too. Just as morbid as these.) So in this particular series I intend to finish this fic then there are rumours of a sequel. I want to do more chapters for Imaginary but I don't know what, feel fee to share your ideas. I also have at least one more one-shot fitting this into the Covenant overall. Then I'm at a loss. Oh well, I'll deal with that when I get there...If I get there. Oh, and there's a Supernatural fic I've been meaning to write. But you guys don't care about any of this. You want to read the actual story. Ok, go ahead, but remember to REVIEW!!!_

_Disclaimer: My collection is not yet complete...hell, its not even begun; tell me if you have any of them going for a good price._

_This chapter is also now dedicated to Susangel for inspiring me to keep writing this simply by reviewing absolutely everything. Thank you!

* * *

_The climb from darkness into reality resembled a long spiral staircase. Having reached the top Reid felt a certain displacement. Once the depth of night behind his eyelids had been reduced from the all-consuming-stuff-of-nightmares into mere invisibility he felt somewhat safe to open them. In fact this made little difference. The world was still dark. Attempting to test the visibility by determining how far away he could see his hand Reid discovered that his hands were in fact bound together behind his back. Having caught his attention with this not insignificant fact his body gently called his attention to the fact that his shoulders were in fact throbbing. Reid closed his eyes again as a catalogue of old wounds began to present itself. Scars pulled in odd ways ached and more recent cuts trickled blood into his already rain soaked clothes. Bruises protested his long rest against the floor. Attempting to alleviate some of the pain Reid began to shift against the unforgiving stone floor.

Lying on his back Reid stared up at where he assumed the ceiling to be. The lack of stars made him fairly certain of its existence.

He wondered who had brought him here and what interest they had in him. It wasn't his stepfather. He couldn't care less where his stepson was. Perhaps he'd wondered why there was nothing to punch but all those nights spent with girls in hotel rooms or drunk senseless in the gutter and he had never once asked where Reid had been. Well he had asked, but he had never really wanted an answer. The answer didn't matter. All that mattered after a while was every kick that struck his aching body and sometimes even they blended together then faded into darkness. Definitely not his stepfather. No one ever really cared what happened to him anyway. No one but the sons of Ipswich. Maybe they were out there looking for him. He remembered Tyler's clouded face. Maybe not.

* * *

Tyler ran a hand through his wet hair, pulling it back out of his eyes. Drips ran down his face and his eyelashes were heavy with water. His clothes were so saturated that any fresh water ran straight off them. The night seemed to be closing in on him as he wandered aimlessly along another pretty little suburban road.

It was dark. He hadn't seen the others for hours and worst of all had seen nothing that could even be connected to Reid let alone give information about his whereabouts.

Alone with only the downpour for company Tyler was forced to admit his part in Reid's vanishing act. He remembered yelling at Reid. He didn't remember why. Couldn't even begin to comprehend what might have led him to let loose on his traumatised friend. He couldn't really remember anything. Everything external had become a haze as he tried to make sense of it all. He had let his mother go. The woman who had haunted his dreams for so many years had just knocked on his door and he had turned her away. He hadn't even tried to make her go and see his father. He had just turned her away. He had been so angry. So angry that she thought that if she offered him another chance he might go. Like she even had that right. Shouldn't it be him offering her another chance. Considering and measuring her.

But even as the haze descended again Tyler shook his head. It didn't matter, for whatever reason he had done it he had told her to go. And then he had told Reid the same thing. How could he? The one person in his life who was afraid that asking for a glass of water was too imposing and he had yelled at him. How could he?

Alone with their thoughts in the night both boys stumbled though internal darkness. Hoping desperately for the dawn.

* * *

_What do you think? That came out a lot differently than I intended. There was meant to be more Reid torture for one thing...Oh well, next chapter then. So tell me what you think. Truly inspiring reviews welcomed although the generic "it was great" is enormously coveted as well. Please please please let me know what you think. I have no instant gratification for my schoolwork, give me something for this. Even if it's just to let me know one concept, one line, one thought that you liked! Or even just to let me know how much you love the boys. Anything. I have also decided (as of now) to reply to my reviewers so please please please say something! Anything! And I'll reply. Remember: the more interesting the review the more detailed my reply will be. Go ahead. Make my day (PLEASE)_

_Love you all_

_Sammy_


	11. Pavlovian Responses

_Wow, so many reviews. Even Dean reviewed! YAY! So, after such a wonderful response I'm now going to update, just for you. Sorry if the chapter seems a little stilted, I'm actually writing it while waiting in a café with my father for my mother and sister to arrive so we can have dinner before I go to my speech and drama lesson. I should probably be doing my homework…So review and make me feel better about not doing it!_

_Review Replies for Anon. Reviewers_

_raven2547: I'm glad you remember the story. I had to go back and read it before I could write last chapter. It has been a while. Hopefully that won't happen again. Thanks for your review and please continue to tell me what you think._

_ashley: As you can see I'm updating even though I probably shouldn't be. I thought the glass of water thing was a good way to convey how different this Reid is from the front he presents. Please tell me what you think of the latest chapter.

* * *

_Reid was disturbed from his thoughts by his Pavlovian responses. Long years of pain had taught him that someone coming towards him in the dark was not good. He sat up and hesitantly crawled in the opposite direction…he hoped. The ringing sound of footsteps on stone halted and Reid froze, head turning in the dark, seeking his unknown foe with every fibre of his being.

A match flared in the darkness and a candle was lit. The trembling light illuminated vaulted stone ceilings and a packed earth floor. The sputtering flame illuminated little of its holder as they approached across the floor. Reid found the wall behind him and slowly pressed his back against it. Still the ominously lit figure approached at its steady pace.

"Reid Garwin?" The figure asked. Reid tried to push himself further back into the wall. The figure halted.

"Are you Reid Garwin?" Reid swallowed and nodded hesitantly. The figure lifted the candle higher, shedding light on heavy features below corn coloured hair.

"Excellent." Reid's head flew back into the stone wall which he had considered his friend and red stars exploded behind his eyes as the first kick hit his ribs. He fell to his side and curled up, head down and arms around his legs, trying to protect as much of his body as he could.

Dimly, he was aware of someone else entering the room, the footsteps much like its predecessors. Muted voices conferred above his head and he took a moment to unclench and asses the damage. Nothing was broken but he back of his head was sticky and he could feel something dripping down the back of his neck. His thoughts were also distinctly fuzzy. Blearily he opened his eyes and noted that his assaulters companion had brown hair but that otherwise thy were nearly identical in build and indistinguishable of feature.

As if attracted by his attention both turned to look at him and converged in sync. Reid felt his arm shatter as he brought it up to shield his ribs. He felt skin break on his back and the threads of his shirt become ensnared by the jagged skin covering his scars.

After what seemed like an eternity the descending blows ceased to rain upon his broken body. Reid, with some difficulty, opened the eyes the he could. His vision was not good. One eye was half swelled shut, the other glued by blood. Black spots danced in his vision as a third person entered the room.

His ragged breathing filled his ears and he just registered a slender form and beautifully crafted features below flaming red hair before the black entirely engulfed his vision.

* * *

_Again, it didn't turn out like I expected. I guess it's alright though. it's all I have time to get up tonight and so far I haven't broken my resolution. Admittedly three days isn't very long but oh well, I shall remain in my deluded state. Reward my efforts and review!_

_I'd just like to point out that the fact that my evil person has red hair is in no way a reflection on red heads. One of my best friends is a red head. And my sister occasionally like to pretend she is. I think she's kind of let that go now though._

_Anyways, I'd also like to once again dedicate this chapter to Susangel for her truly epic review. Thank you._

_Now REVIEW and tell me what you think!_

_Sammy_


	12. Witch Hunters

_Hey guys. Sorry it didn't update yesterday. I truly intended to and I even wrote most of this yesterday. But then I had a little emotional breakdown and so went and played Sims instead._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Never have and sadly never will._

_This chapter goes to my big sister and my best friend (the red head from last chapter, no, not the evil one, the other one.)

* * *

_The woman who had just entered didn't look much older than Reid. But he knew she was at least old enough to be his mother. She'd been in the house that afternoon. She'd said she was married to a lawyer. Yet the men bowed deferentially, eyes lowered and expressions reverential. Gazing up at her through half an eye and a haze of pain Reid could almost see why, the woman was absolutely beautiful. There was no other word in the English language to describe her. Delicate features, porcelain skin and lashes any teenage girl would kill for combined into a face that didn't seem quite human. Until you saw the eyes. Then you became certain. They were completely alien and shone with a fierce internal fire which had long ago burnt away any pity or chance of remorse.

The former Mrs Simms walked right up to Reid and looked him over. Reid was suddenly aware of just how filthy he was and how degraded he must look, lying here like some kind of animal.

"We gonna purify the stinkin' witch now yer ladyship?" One of the muscle bound morons asked in a voice as thick as his neck.

"Not yet Roderick." Her voice was icy as she eyed the unfortunate henchman.

"What is the point of removing one weed when the roots will just spring more into the world. Must I do everything for you buffoons.." The woman crouched beside Reid's head, careful of his clothes as if they were the finest silks. Reaching out with one delicate hand he gripped Reid's chin, delicately tapered fingers pressing painfully into bruised skin.

"Who is your coven witch?" She asked, fierce green eyes burning into Reid's mind. Reid pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head as much as the womans painfully firm grip allowed. The eyes, which now occupied Reid's whole world, narrowed.

"Fine." With this pronouncement the woman broke her gaze and grip from Reid and, standing, flounced to the door. Where she turned and smiled back at her prisoner.

"I'm going to leave you with my assistants now." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let them know if you remember anything that I might want to know."

Reid groaned as yet another kick connected with his ribs.

* * *

Dawn found Tyler sitting soaked under a dripping tree. A buzz from his pocket alerted him to the fact that not only was his phone operational, a miracle considering the night long marinade in icy water, but someone was trying to contact him.

It was Caleb. He only spoke two words.

"Putnam Barn."

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Review and tell me what you thought._


	13. Pain

_Ok, so here it is, the long awaited update. I must say I was quite disspaointed, only four reviews this chapter? Come on guys, ou can do better than that! This story is drawing to a close and without support I might choose not to do a sequel. Come on guys! At least let me know that you're reading! Even if it's just stopping by to tell me that you liked it or hated it._

_This chapter goes out to the wonderful X fuji X who reviewed absolutely every chapter. Watch and learn guys.

* * *

_Reid lifted himself on one arm, his other clutched close to his chest, wrist bent at an unnatural angle. A heavily booted foot moved into his vision and slowly, deliberately, applied the considerable weight of its owner to the fingers of his hand. A slight whimper echoed in his ears as this fresh wave of agony briefly overwhelmed the dull aches and raging pains from the rest of his body. The boot slowly lifted, leaving red welts where the grip had broken the bruised and battered skin. It continued it's upward journey until it reached the level of Reid's already trembling elbow, it moved forward slowly to nudge the weak point in his support. He fell hard onto the stone. Caught between his body and the floor his wrist sent yet another wave of fire through his body. Overwhelmed his mind gave up the fight and let him lapse into unconsciousness.

When he came to, Reid found himself in a somewhat awkward position. He lifted his head, neck aching from the awkward position in which it had rested. The clouds from the night before had cleared and a merciless sun beat down on the steaming fields below. Reid rolled his shoulders, finding himself bound to an upright post, his legs caught beneath him. The ground fell steeply some feet away and piles of wood obsucred his view of the platform which supported him. The beautiful red head stepped into view. In the bright light she looked, if possible, even more regal. Her gaze fell on Reid and she smiled.

"I'm afraid my assistants have been a little, overzealous in your treatment." She laughed briefly, as if at some private, inner joke.

"But never fear. We shall not let you die unpurified. I'm sure once the manhunt for the poor missing Garwin boy we'll see who's the most concerned for your wellbeing. And who uses…unorthodox means to aid their search."

The woman brought a small lighter out of her pocket and bent down, touching the flame to the wood. She rose again and jumped down from the platform.

"Goodbye Reid, you've been most helpful. Even if you didn't mean to be."

Reid rested his head back against the stake behind him, glad of its support. A strange peace had stolen over him. There was nothing more they could do to hurt him now. As the fire licked its way closer he almost smiled at it. At least it wasn't cruel. It wasn't trying to hurt him. There was no hatred or pleasure in the pain, it was simply doing what it always did. As the first flames curled close to his his knees his thoughts turned to his friends. Caleb would hide them. They wouldn't be caught, alone or in the open. They would be safe. He sighed, watching the sun as the smoke darkened around him. The fire would reach him soon. Maybe they'd all leave him alone then. Maybe he'd see his father again. He could already here voices calling him. Calling him across to the other side. He was almost there alread the fire just had to lift him just a little more….

"REID!"

* * *

_Nahahahahahaha, mine is an evil laugh! Shall I kill him? Give him peace? Or do you want a sequel? Come on, tell me. Otherwise I can end it quite nicely here. -evil grin- You know what to do if you want more._

_Sammy_


	14. Please

_So I felt kinda bad when I saw how many reviews there were. I must say I'm flattered by the response to the last chapter. I didn't have time to type up a whole chapter but I felt I'd put in this intermittent little thing here. Just to tease you and explain some errors I had noticed in my original plot. Namely how the boys met p before getting to Reid. Anyways, this story is nearly over and tearful as that makes me you'll just hafta wait to see if there's going to be a sequel. Read and review my lovelies!

* * *

_Caleb was driving down the lane as Tyler ran up it. He almost hit car but recovered without breaking stride and leapt into the car, not bothering to open the door.

The rain was still pouring down but neither Caleb, nor Pouge in the front seat beside him, said anything, so Tyler ignored it too.

He leaned forward as the car sped on, the wind blowing rain into his face, wet hair flapping about his ears he willed the vehicle to move faster.

They sped along the road through the forest, ancient trees holding the elements at bay. As they exited the shelter Tyler dimly noticed the rain was lessening but he did not remove his eyes from the road ahead of him as they rushed towards the goal, as if he could somehow get them there faster.

Suddenly Pouge cried out, pointing at the sky. Tyler tore his eyes from the tarmac, searching the heavens frantically. There. Far off on the horizon. He felt his blood run cold as he spotted the smoke ascending into the heavens.

Shivering, he leant forward into the wind once more. As long as Reid's soul wasn't floating on that smoke. Please, he thought. Please.

* * *

_Haha, how evil am I? And you thought you were going to get relief! HAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, crazy mood. So if you're going insane right about now go check out my other login (its put as my homepage on my profile) and my Harry Potter fanfic which is desperately in need of so good reviewers, which of course you guys all are. Go on, you know you want to._

_Love you all,_

_Sammy_


	15. Fire

_Ok, I am so so so so incredibly sorry that words actually cannot express it. Things have just been really busy. Year Eleven is way more of a workload than I expected it to be and Dean hasn't been nagging me because of her boyfriend and I got a fantastic boyfriend who I tend to spend too much time with and while none of this excuses anything I really really hope you'll forgive me enough to actually read this and send a review my way. Pleeeeeeease…

* * *

_The rain had stopped by the time they reached the barn. In fact there was sun wreathing the area and the grounds was steaming. Tyler leaped from the car as it slowed, his feet making undignified squelching sounds as he sprinted around the barn, towards the source of the smoke. He could hear Caleb and Pogue somewhere behind him but he ran on unchecked. He rounded the barn and immediately caught sight of the source of the smoke. Reid's blonde hair was just visible in the midst of the flames and he ran onwards. His eyes flickered black and in an instant the rain was pouring down again, the clouds closing in overhead and darkening from silver to deep purple.

He reached the wooden platform as the last of the flames gave up their battle and hissed themselves into silence. Reid hung, motionless and silent, from his restraints. In an instant Tyler was at his side, fingers on his horribly blistered neck. A pulse jumped, shallow and rapid, but definitely there, beneath the burning skin. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, the stench of Reid's burnt flesh drowning out even the balmy smell of the wet earth.

He drew his pocket knife, intending to cut Reid's restraints and felt bile rise in his throat. Reid was not supported against the pole by rope but instead by pieces of wire. They had cooled in the drenching rain but livid marks on Reid's already heavily scarred skin showed where they had glowed white hot moments before. Tyler swallowed heavily and saw black once more. Reid landed in his arms and guilt rose once again as he felt his friends light weight and remembered all he had been through. An now this…It didn't seem fair.

Behind him he could hear Caleb's frantic voice and already, in the distance, sirens were wailing. There was a sound, somewhere in the distance, as if someone was calling his name desperately, but he didn't really hear it. He definitely didn't see the red headed woman being carried away by two thick necked men. She was weeping.

* * *

_Ok, well there you go. Again my sincerest apologies for the ridiculously long wait. This is actually the second to last chapter. I will try to write and update the next chapter tomorrow night just to make up for the long wait. And yes, there will be a sequel. I will try and get that written before I go away for Christmas and have no internet for three weeks but I can't make any promises. However, while I'm away I have a whole heap of Harry Potter fics I intend to write which I will finish before I put up so there WILL be regular updates. Promise. Anyways. I will do my very best to update tomorrow night and please leave me a review to let me know what you think now that poor Reid is out of danger…kind of…Anyways._

_Love all you guys very very very much and am very very very VERY sorry._

_Sammy_


	16. Looking Up

Ok guys, here's the promised update. See, I can keep promises…lol. Actually my schools closed for the day due to storm damage so I'm using my mums laptop to put this up while everyone's out. I'm actually meant to be studying and not on the internet so consider yourselves lucky. Not that I intend to study at all. I'll probably just go play Sims…it's so addictive!! I might even get some work on my new fics done. SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Tyler jumped down from behind the wheel of his hummer. The hospital car park was deserted this early in the morning but the three boys were due back at Spencer in a couple of hours. As a consequence they didn't waste time but set off at a brisk pace across the ambulance bays.

Tyler stretched happily in the dawn light. Obviously their problems had not all vanished overnight. Reid's condition had remained critical for quite some time and the doctors said he would have several more scars to show for this particular escapade. They had told the authorities that it had been an accident. No need to get normal people involved in this. But Reid had eventually stabilised. Several weeks and skin grafts later and the nurses said that he could probably be discharged on the weekend. There had been question raised on his parents whereabouts of course but a phoney long distance phone call and some silver-tongued talking had filled the void. Of course Reid was well behind on his schoolwork and the sadistic fire starter had yet to be found, or even identified. But all in all things were definitely looking up. Content as he was in his happy thought process the urgency in Caleb's voice took a moment to penetrate.

"Tyler, did you tell the staff that they weren't supposed to release Reid to anyone but us?" He frowned.

"No…but who else would come to get him?" Wordlessly Caleb pointed.

For an instant Tyler's eyes fixd on the blonde head in the distance. Then the car was driving towards them and with horror he recognised the heavy face and tiny eyes behind the wheel. He turned to the others in shock.

"How did he know…?"

Well there it is. The end. Except for the sequel. And it looks like I might actually have to do something after that too because I didn't really deal with the red head…ah well…

_Review and let me know what you think of this early chapter guys._

_Love Sammy_


End file.
